Double Date
by REDROBIN707
Summary: Tim agrees to a double date, he regrets it. Rated T for mentions of Tim being a creep, in multiple ways. Bit of a bad summary, but oh well, please enjoy, one-shot for now!


**Double Date:**

"Why did I agree to this?" It was a question Tim often asked himself, especially when in the company of his older brother. He said this for multiple reasons, Dick taking him camping, Dick taking him to a water park, Dick taking him to New Zealand and for a whole host of reasons. This time it was a more simple reason, well it would be if Dick and Barbara's teasing wasn't relentless when it came to him dating Cassie. So the fact that Tim agreed to go on a double date with them, was weird. He should of said no, but Dick's persuasive charm had convinced him.

Cassie looked over at her boyfriend and smiled, "Tim, we are only going to watch a film." She never really could seem to understand why Tim was always so worried so much.

"Cassie, you don't understand," Tim mumbled, "Its Dick and Barbara, they will just flirt and tease each other in one way, why also teasing me in another way."

"Timmy, you do know me and Barb can hear you," Dick chirped, "We are in a car you know."

"Tim to clarify, we do not tease you, just make fun of you," Barbara said with her wide smile.

"But thats what teasing is,!" Tim shouted, he was about to continue, but was cut off when Cassie kissed him to shut him up, sometimes it was the only way. Dick wolf whistled, much to Tim's annoyance.

 **-YJYJYJYJYYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ-**

As they sat in the cinema, Tim's focus had changed. It went from hoping Dick and Barbara would be light on the teasing, to cuddling up to Cassie and comparing Jurassic World to the original Jurassic Park. Dick and Barbara were sharing some popcorn and Pepsi, Tim and Cassie were cuddling and sharing Yesti and chips. Tim always watching Jurassic Park films with Yesti and chips, was one of the numerous things nobody could understand about Tim.

Tim didn't seem to be enjoying the film until the ending. He shook his head and mumbled, "The Indominus Rex is just a big raptor, crossed with a cuttlefish." His comments garnered multiple groans among the crowd.

 **-YJYJYJYJYYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ-**

"You confuse me little bro," Dick said as they were driving out of the car park, "You don't have to question everything."

Tim shook his head, "All I said was, the T-Rex would of died years ago, due to the lack of nutrients and how would they of caged that T-Rex?"

"Little bro, does it really matter?" Barbara chirped in.

"No Barb, only I can call Tim little bro, even if you think of Tim as a little Brother," Dick said, before Tim could answer Barbara's question.

"Why is that?"

"Because, we are dating and if he is the little Brother to both of us, then we are committing incest."

"Then I will call him little bro in-law."

"Are you two engaged?" Cassie asked, hoping they were.

"No," Dick said, sheepishly.

"Oh my god! You are, aren't you?" Cassie said.

"No!" Barbara said this time.

"Yes they are, Dick asked her last night, but the ring wasn't ready," Tim said, now smiling.

"I'm not even gonna question how you know that," Dick said, shaking his head, "Your a bit of a creep Tim, Cassie how do you manage to cope with him?"

"I know how to cuddle and kiss him," Cassie said, with a slight blush appearing on her cheeks, "Also there is this thing were I.."

"Shut up!" Tim shouted, his cheeks as red as his costume.

"I'm gonna agree with Tim there Cass, please don't go there," Barbara said, "I have no interest in knowing what Tim likes in bed."

"I bet he likes being tied up," Dick said, with an arrogant smirk.

"Shut up!"

"He does, never really thought of him as the type."

"Shut up!"

"Its always the quiet ones."

"Shut up!"

"Guys, I think Tim's had enough tonight," Barbara said, trying not to laugh.

"Thank you Barbara," Tim said.

 **-YJYJYJYJYYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ-**

"Thanks for a nice night Tim," Cassie said, as they reached her door.

"No problem, but please don't tell anyone else you tie me up," Tim said, blushing slightly.

"Maybe, only if you stop questioning everything."

"I will try Cass, I will try."

"So, umm... night then."

"Yeah, night."

Just as Tim was going to turn round, Dick shouted from the car, "Kiss the girl, you idiot!"

Tim happily, if slightly nervously, obliged.

After about a minute of pure bliss, Dick honked the cars horn, making Tim and Cassie split apart.

"Love you," Cassie said, blushing.

Tim rubbed the back of his neck before replying, "Love you too."

Dick and Barbara smiled at Tim, as he got back in the car.

"One word and I will tell not only Bruce, but Vicki Vale also."


End file.
